The Voice (Season 10):
The tenth season of The Voice, an American reality talent show The Voice premiered on February 15, 2016 on NBC. On May 17, 2016, Eddie Hardy of Team Shakira was announced as the winner of The Voice, with Ashlyn Dawson of Team Usher as the runner up, and Olivia Selders of Team Usher in third place. Coaches The coaches for this season are: Adam Levine, Shakira, Usher, and Blake Shelton. The team advisors are: Dan Reynolds for Team Adam, Jessie J for Team Shakira, Lady Gaga for Team Usher, and The Band Perry for Team Blake. The universal knockout advisor for all teams is Chris Martin. Teams ;Color key Winner Runner-up Third place Eliminated in the Live shows Eliminated in the Live playoffs Artist was stolen by another coach at the Knockout rounds Eliminated in the Knockout rounds Artist was stolen by another coach at the Battle rounds Eliminated in the Battle rounds The Battles The Battles (episodes 7 to 10) consisted of two 2-hour episodes and two 1-hour episodes each on March 7, 8, 14 and 15, 2016. Season ten's advisors are Dan Reynolds from Team Adam, Jessie J for Team Shakira, Lady Gaga for Team Usher, and The Band Perry for Team Blake. Contestants who win their battle or are stolen by another coach will advance to the Knockout rounds, with each coach allowed to steal two artists who lost battles. ;Color key Artist won the battle and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle but was stolen by another couch and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle and was eliminated The Knockouts For the knockouts, Chris Martin was assigned as a mentor for participants in all four teams this round. Color key: Live shows Color key: Week 1: Live playoffs (April 4, 5, & 6) The Live Playoffs will begin on November 10 and will comprise episodes 15, 16, and 17 (The results show). The top 20 artists perform, with two artists from each team advancing from the viewers' vote, and each coach rounding their team up with their own choice. Breann Hudson received an iTunes bonus multiplier for her studio recording which landed on the ninth spot on the iTunes Top 200 singles chart, the following night, Rod Martini, Olivia Selders, and Ashlyn Dawson all had their studio recording's charted at fifth position, seventh position, and third position. Week 2: Top 12 (April 11 & 12) The top 12 performed on Monday, April 11, 2016, with results following Tuesday, April 12, 2016. Week 3: Top 10 (April 18 & 19) The top 10 performed on Monday, April 18, 2016, with results following Tuesday, April 19, 2016. Jean Joyce received an iTunes bonus multiplier for her studio recording landing on the second position of the iTunes Top 200 singles chart. Week 4: Top 8 (April 25 & 26) The top 8 performed on Monday, April 25, 2016, with results following on Tuesday, April 26, 2016. James Loebbert and Eddie Hardy received iTunes bonus multipliers for their studio recordings landing on the iTunes Top 200 singles chart, James placing ninth on the list, and Eddie's placing sixth. Week 5: Quarterfinals (May 2 & 3) The top 6 performed on Monday, May 2, 2016, with results following Tuesday, May 3, 2016. Ashlyn Dawson's studio recording of Angel, and Eddie Hardy's studio recording of I've Got You Under My Skin both earned iTunes bonus multipliers by Ashlyn's reaching the third position on the iTunes Top 200 singles chart, and Eddie's reaching the first position. Week 6: Semifinals (May 9 & 10) The top 5 performed on Monday, May 9, 2016, with results following on Tuesday, May 10, 2016. There was no Instant Save for this semi-final round. Both of Eddie Hardy's performances landed on the iTunes Top 200 singles chart, with Watch What Happens charting seventh, and with Cupid charting at the second position. Week 7: Finals (May 16 & 17) The top 3 performed Monday, December 21, 2015, with the season finale on December 22, 2015. Performances this round consisted of a "fan's choice" reprise performance of a song from earlier in the season, a duet with the respective coach, and a solo song. The final episode was preceded by a one-hour recap of the competitive performances, and included two hours of performances by this season's top 20 contestants, and the announcement of the winner. No iTunes bonuses were given out on Finale night. Ashlyn's reprise song landed on the tenth position on the iTunes Top 200 singles chart, Olivia's reprise charted on the seventh position, and her solo song landed on the fifth position. Eddie's reprise song charted on the second position, his duet with his coach Shakira charted on the fourth position, and Eddie's solo song charted on the first position. Results summary of live shows ;Overall ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Shakira Artist from Team Usher Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Saved by coach Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist advanced by public vote Artist was eliminated